In recent years, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2010-129949), there are items for setting die supply devices which supply dies onto component mounters and mounting the dies onto circuit boards using component mounters. A die supply device comprises a wafer pallet stretched across which is a stretchable dicing sheet on which is affixed a wafer which has been diced to be divided into multiple dies, and a pusher pot arranged below the dicing sheet, so that when pickup is performed by lowering a suction nozzle and picking up a die on the dicing sheet, the pusher pot is raised to a specified holding position at which it contacts the underside of the dicing sheet so that with the dicing sheet being held to the upper surface of the pusher pot, a pusher pin in the pusher pot is protruded out in the up direction from the upper surface of the pusher pot, by which the adhesive section of the die on the dicing sheet which is being attempted to be picked up is raised by the pusher pin so that pickup is performed by picking up the die from the dicing sheet with the suction nozzle while partially separating the die adhesive section from the dicing sheet.